A Christmas Carol
by MrsBethanyBass
Summary: FUTURE: after Blair and Chuck break up 2/3 years later Blair is marrying Nate. Chuck gets visited by 3 ghosts trying to make him stop the wedding! will he go through with it? well you'll just have to read and see wont you xoxo ENDING IS UP! YAY : XXXX
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Hope ur all ok. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about 'WE NEED EACH OTHER' so don't worry I will be posting the final chapter as soon as it's finished. I promise. Anyways I've been working on this story 4 a while now n it made sense 2 put it up 4 crimbo. So merry Christmas from MrsBethanyBass. Xoxo love u all xxxxx 3

p.s 1st chapter may be slightly boring but stick with it it gets gooood promise. And as always please please please review. You know I love you xoxo 3

Chuck opened his suite door. Outside it stood Blair Waldorf."Chuck I'm glad I found you" she announced as he moved out of the way to let her in."Well you didn't need to look far Waldorf. And why?" Chuck asked "I need to tell you something because I don't want you hearing it from Gossip Girl or Nate or Serena or..." she was cut off by Chuck "just spit it out Blair" he said. Blair took one last gulp of air before announcing it: "Nate proposed last night" Chuck's face dropped "Seriously?" he asked gobsmacked. "Yeah. And I said yes" she announced "what? Wait Blair why?" Chuck asked still gobsmacked. "Because I love him Chuck" she announced "what about us?" Chuck asked. Blair took a deep breath "Chuck there is no US anymore. It's over. It's been like that for two years now. Don't I deserve to move on?" she asked her voice breaking slightly at the end. "Blair please. I can change..." Chuck started "No. And even if you would change it still couldn't go back to how it was" she announced putting on her ice queen face. "How do you know that?" Chuck asked. He was determined to break the ice queen face. "Because I just do" Blair turned to walk out the door. She wouldn't let Chuck see the tears brimming her eyes and blurring her vision. She was stopped when a hand grasped her arm and spun her back round to face him. "Blair please. I love you" he announced. Blair sucked in a breath. She was at the point of tears now. "I love you too Chuck. But I can't do this again" she looked anywhere but at him. She couldn't see how much she'd hurt him with this next sentence. It would kill her "Nate is the one for me. He's always been the one" she lied. "I'm sorry Chuck" Blair said as she broke free of his grasp and walked out the door.


	2. The Ghost Of The Past

5 months later:

Chuck tossed and turned in his bed. He heard a soft shuffling. He opened his eyes but nothing was there so he closed them again. Then the soft shuffling came back. Chuck got up grabbed his baseball bat from beside his bed and walked over to his wardrobe. The rustling stopped then got louder so Chuck opened the door and then screamed. There in his wardrobe was another Chuck Bass but only with a suit on instead of red silk pyjamas. The suited Chuck smirked "took you long enough". The real Chuck was baffled by this thing that looked like him so he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when his look-alike cut in "wait don't say anything. I already know what your gonna say. Who are you? What do you want? Well I'll tell you. I'm your ghost" the suited Chuck replied "What the fu..." he was cut off again by the ghost "and tonight you're going to be visited by three ghosts. The 1st at 1am, then the 2nd an hour later and the third well she'll come whenever the hells she feels like" the ghost said "and am I meant to believe you? Seriously man Halloween was kinda 2 months ago I really hate to break it to you" Chuck joked "this isn't a laughing matter Charles!!! You will be visited by three ghosts tonight I can promise you that" the ghost promised "why? Why do I need to be visited by these three ghosts?" Chuck asked "you'll see" the ghost said and then disappeared. Chuck was baffled he'd never seen a ghost before. "Jeez that was some strong scotch" Chuck said calmly to himself and went to get another scotch to calm his nerves.

Chuck stirred in his bed again and opened his eyes. The room had become incredibly cold and Chuck was just about to get up and turn the heating up when suddenly something appeared at the end of his bed. "What the..." Chuck started but never finished because he was too gobsmacked as to who was standing at his bed. There he stood with a pinstripe suit, white blouse and a dark blue tie. His balding hair was in its same comb over and Chuck nearly had a heart attack when he saw him. "D...D...Dad?" Chuck asked weakly "yes son it's me. Your father" Bart announced "Ok, Ok just let me get this straight. Are you my 1st ghost?" Chuck asked "well no one else has turned up have they?" Bart asked "so what are you meant to be doing to me. Giving me a lesson in how to run the business. I'm actually doing ok on my own but thank you for the thought" Chuck joked "this is no laughing matter Charles!!!" Bart thundered as he walked around and sat on the end of the bed "so I keep hearing" Chuck muttered. "Now it is for your happiness that I am here" Bart said softly "happiness?" Chuck asked confused "I'm happy. What's not to be happy about?" Chuck continued "oh I don't know son. Maybe the fact that your one and only love is getting married to your best friend?" Bart asked sarcastically "I don't care about her anymore Dad. She's old news. I've moved on and so's she" Chuck lied "oh really is that why you told her you loved her when she told you she was engaged?" Bart asked "so ok maybe I'm not totally over her but I don't get why that has anything to do with you being here" Chuck said sceptically. "Oh that has everything to do with me being here son come on" Bart said as he took hold of Chuck by the ear and dragged him into the closet.

"AHHH!!!" Chuck shouted a he fell head first into a heap of snow. "Come on get up!!!" Bart said sternly as he landed feet first into the snow and pulled his son onto his feet.

"Where are we?" Chuck asked as he and Bart began walking through the streets "New York 16 years ago" Bart exclaimed "why?" Chuck asked "God don't you ask a lot of questions?" Bart exclaimed "well I have been visited by 2 ghosts in under 2 hours and my wardrobe has practically turned into Narnia" Chuck replied "fair enough. And were here because this was your 1st Christmas with Blair" Bart announced "oh God this isn't gonna be all about her is it?" Chuck asked. "Yes" Bart replied as they came to the school gates of Chuck's old kindergarten school. Bart walked straight through them and was puzzled when Chuck didn't "you can walk through walls and gates. It's ok you're not gonna hurt yourself" Bart said encouragingly to Chuck. So Chuck walked through the big iron gates. "Wow that was cool" Chuck announced when he was on the other side of the gates. Bart sighed and walked into the school and Chuck followed him.

When they entered Chuck's old kindergarten classroom a small brunette dressed in a red silk dress with patterned white tights, red flats and a red bow headband to match ran past Chuck and Bart. Chuck immediately recognised who it was. Blair. Even as a small child she still looked amazing. Chuck's face immediately lit up. "Cutie pie isn't she?" Bart asked "you bet. Her smile could light up the whole of New York" Chuck smiled at the little girl who now held a pit stick in her hand gluing some glitter to a light purple card. She was humming the Sesame street theme tune to herself. "Hey she's making my Christmas card" Chuck pointed out. "She's putting a lot of care into it isn't she?" Bart asked "yeah well she loves Christmas" Chuck smiled. Suddenly a little boy dressed in a purple sweater and jeans ran past Chuck and Bart and straight over to Blair with a pink card in his hand and a smile on his face. "Blair, Blair" the little boy called sweetly "yes?" the little brunette girl replied taking her eyes away from the card she was currently constructing to face the little boy "I made this for you happy Christmas" he beamed as he handed the card over. Blair looked at it and smiled. "Wow Chuck its beautiful" Blair smiled "thank you" she continued as she placed the card down on the side and hugged him. "I got you this too" little Chuck said as he handed her a small pink wrapped box tied with a bow and a pink peony on the top "oh Chuck wow thank you so much" Blair said as she took the gift and pulled the peony out of the bow. "I love these there my favourite." Blair beamed as she hugged Chuck again. "Ahh young love" Bart swooned "yeah I know I was a real mini romantic wasn't I?" Chuck asked "yep" Bart agreed. Chuck was still smiling at the children when Bart spoke again "so what happened?" Bart asked "you know what happened. Nate asked Blair if she wanted to be his girlfriend and she said yes. Just like she said yes when he proposed!!!" Chuck said angrily. "Ah yes I remember now" Bart acknowledged. "Well as fun as this has been we must dash" Bart said to Chuck "ok then" Chuck replied. Then they walked through the classroom door and they were back in Chuck's wardrobe "this is a bit like Narnia isn't it?" Chuck asked "yes is suppose it is" Bart agreed. "Now son. I have to go now but be good and follow your heart not your head. And if you do win Blair again. Don't mess this one up" Bart said sternly "I won't. Thanks Dad. I'll miss you" Chuck said sadly "I'll miss you too son. I love you. You know that right?" Bart asked "yeah I do. I love you too Dad. Goodbye" Chuck said "bye" Bart said as he disappeared.


	3. The Ghost Of The Present

Please read and review

Chuck stepped out of his wardrobe and straight into somebody else "oh sorry" her velvet voice said to him. Chuck immediately looked up into this woman's deep brown chocolate eyes that were exactly the same colour eyes as his. "M...M...M...Mother?" Chuck spluttered. "Oh my baby boy" the beauty squealed and pulled Chuck into a tight hug so that Chuck couldn't breathe "Mother I can't breathe. Mom I can't breathe" Chuck choked. His Mom immediately let go of him "oh sweetie I'm so sorry I'm not used to seeing you" she apologised "like wise" Chuck muttered "well anyway honey I'm your 2nd ghost" Chuck's mother announced "wait seriously?" Chuck asked "Yep Mrs Evelyn Bass. For one night only is... Ghost of present" she chimed. "Oh ok cool" Chuck smiled. Then Evelyn took her sons hand and led him back into his wardrobe.

This time Chuck didn't land in the snow but on a sofa. Blair and Nate's sofa. Evelyn landed next to Chuck but immediately got up "come on honey otherwise you'll miss it" Evelyn smiled as she pulled her son off of the sofa and into the bedroom.

Blair was curled up on the bed fast asleep. Chuck looked at the clock. 2:30 am. Nate was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Nate?" Chuck asked his mother "at the Humphrey's. It's bad luck to see the bride before the big day. Blair did have Serena but she told her to go home. Blair just wanted to be alone" Evelyn replied "why?" Chuck asked. "You should know. Didn't you once say to her 'I know you better than I know myself'?" Evelyn asked. Chuck nodded. Blair stirred in her sleep. "What's she dreaming about?" Chuck asked. "Come and see" Evelyn said leading Chuck over to the bed. Chuck blinked and when he opened his eyes again he was sat in Blair and Nate's living room.

Blair was sat on the sofa reading a bridal magazine and Nate was sat at the dining table on his laptop typing away. "Ooh look at this" Blair cooed at the magazine "what is it?" Nate asked as he got up and walked over to Blair "what about purple for the bridesmaids dresses?" Blair asked pointing them out I the magazine "eeeww no I hate purple" Nate cringed "well you won't be wearing it will you?" Blair said jokingly "no sweetie but I'll have to wear a matching tie and purple is such a gay colour" Nate teased. "Oh no" Chuck whispered cautiously "and why exactly is it a gay colour?" Blair suddenly yelled "because it just is sweetie ok. Nobody likes purple" Nate answered. Blair's face began to go red "I know lots of people who like purple. Love it even!!!" Blair shouted "like who?" Nate asked "Chuck!!!" Blair shouted back "well of course he would" Nate shouted back "and what is that supposed to mean?" Blair asked as she folded her arms across her stomach. "It means that every single time you suggest something for the wedding it has something to do with Chuck" Nate sighed "no it does not!!!" Blair defended "yeah it does. Sometimes I feel like your marrying him instead" Nate argued. Blair ran out of the room and into the bedroom and locked the door. Chuck immediately ran after her and Evelyn followed.

Blair sat on the edge of the bed crying. "I wish I was marrying him instead!" Blair sobbed. Chuck ran over to her "Blair, Blair baby its ok. It's ok. Don't cry please" Chuck soothed. "She can't hear you honey" Evelyn announced. "Do they have fight like this often?" Chuck asked. Evelyn nodded her head "all the time" she admitted. Blair wiped another tear from her eye. "Mom I need your help" Chuck said "oh honey I'd love to help you. But I'm not sure I can. We only have another 10 minutes together" Evelyn admitted looking sad "how can I win her back?" Chuck asked as he stared at Blair "do you love her?" his mother asked. Her eyes sparkling in the light "yes. She's the only thing I love" Chuck admitted. "She loves you too" Evelyn smiled "I know she does" Chuck replied "if you want my advice. I'd run to her tomorrow and tell her that you love her and you want to be with her" Evelyn advised "you think that'd work?" Chuck asked "it might it might not. There's only one way to find out honey" Evelyn said. "She's beautiful" Evelyn then said staring at Blair then at Chuck who was still kneeling on the floor. "Charles I want you to promise me something?" Evelyn asked and Chuck turned around "anything Mom" Chuck replied "I want you to promise me that if Blair doesn't go through with the wedding. Then you'll marry her instead. And you will be happy together" Evelyn said "ok. I will mother. I promise" Chuck promised "now come Charles. We have to go" Evelyn said "ok" Chuck said as he got up and kissed Blair's forehead. "I love you honey" he whispered into Blair's ear. Then he and Evelyn left. "Wait where did Nate go?" Chuck asked when they entered the living room again "he leaves whenever they have a fight" Evelyn explained "he leaves? Where does he go?" Chuck asked. "To the Humphrey's" Evelyn explained.

Chuck blinked and they were back in the bedroom. Chuck smiled at his mother "I'll stop the wedding" Chuck announced and Evelyn smiled at him. Then Evelyn led him into Blair and Nate's wardrobe.

Within seconds they were back in his wardrobe "mom?" Chuck asked "yes dear?" Evelyn asked "where do you go? After you die?" Chuck asked "oh my dear have you never heard of heaven?" Evelyn asked "yes but. Well I thought it was just a myth" Chuck admitted "oh no my dear boy. It's not a myth" Evelyn confirmed "is it nice?" Chuck asked "it's lovely" Evelyn said "is Dad there?" Chuck asked "surprisingly. Yes" Evelyn admitted. "And are you together?" Chuck asked "oh yes my dear we are. When you die you are reunited with your one true love" Evelyn explained. "Oh right" Chuck said. His mother was officially everything he'd dreamed about when he was younger. "I want you to be happy son. I want you to be with Blair" Evelyn confessed "I do too mom" Chuck agreed. The wardrobe door lit up "I have to go now son but don't let Blair get away again" Evelyn said "I won't mom. I promise" Chuck promised. Evelyn pulled Chuck into a hug and kissed his forehead "I love you. My gorgeous baby boy" she said "I love you to Mommy" Chuck blurted out. He was trying not to cry but he'd never called anyone 'Mommy' before and he knew he had to now. Evelyn then let go of her son and opened the wardrobe door. "Now son this next ghost is the future. But the good thing about the future is that you can change it" Evelyn promised. "Who is this next ghost?" Chuck asked. He was a bit scared now. Evelyn opened the door and was gone.


	4. The Ghost Of The Future

Hey guys hope your all ok. OMFG did you watch Gossip Girl on Monday?!!! OMG it was sooo sad! I cried! Poor Chuck, aww Blair being there for him I was like "GO B!!!" aww the end at the hospital. Aww "You carry people, you carry me" I was crying my eyes out. Which probs wasn't the brightest idea because I had just spent like 20 minutes doing my makeup and was just about to go out to the clothes show! Anyway omg it was so good. But enough of my ranting. Please read and review. Xoxo love you all

Instead stood a man. He looked exactly like Jack, just older "Hello" the man greeted Chuck "hello are you my final ghost?" Chuck asked. The man nodded. "Do you have a name?" Chuck asked "Jack Bass" the man announced "Jack Bass?" Chuck asked "yes that's right hey Chuck. I'm your Uncle I the furure" Jack said "wait your meant to be dead to be a ghost aren't you?" asked Chuck. Jack smirked "no not necessarily" Jack replied. "Wait let me guess. 'If I don't change the error of my ways. I will be doomed'?" Chuck asked "no. I'm not 'doomed' I'm just miserable" Jack replied. "Let me guess, your gonna show me 'Future Chuck Bass'?" Chuck asked. Jack nodded. "Yes" Jack replied and within seconds they were at the palace in Chuck's suite.

A man was sat on the sofa scotch glass in one hand a pink parcel in the other. He was staring at the parcel.

"What is he doing?" Chuck asked

"Contemplating whether to give the present to his little girl" Jack replied.

"Why?"

"Because her Mom wants him to not see her"

"Why?"

"Because his daughters Mom and Dad aren't together anymore, well they never were"

"Who is he?"

"Chuck Bass"

"Oh god, I have a little girl?"

"Yep, with Blair"

"Blair?" younger Chuck asked. Jack nodded.

"Congratulations, your a Daddy" Jack congratulated him.

"Why's Blair mad at me?" Chuck asked. He could only imagine, sleeping with hookers, doing drugs, getting drunk and embarrassing her in front of her mother. God.

"It's nothing you've done wrong, well you slept with her whilst she and Nate were still married and then she found out she was pregnant and told Nate it was his. She wouldn't let you tell Nate about your little 'affair' and you went along with it. She let you see the baby and you became known as 'Uncle Chuck' or 'Uncle Chuckie' and Nate became known as 'Daddy'. One day you got mad at Blair for never telling Nate about your 'affair' and so Blair shouted at you and stopped you from seeing the baby. So you don't know whether to give Keira the present now or not" Jack finished. Chuck looked puzzled.

"Keira?" Chuck asked

"That's the baby's name"

"Keira, wow. My little girl"

"Yes. Do you want to see her?"

"Yeah ok"

"Come on then"

Then Jack led the younger Chuck out of his suite and over to Blair and Nate's. When they got there they saw Blair. She was older now but still absolutely stunning, in a red dress and a matching red headband wrapping presents. Nate was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Nate?" Chuck asked the Jack.

"Work"

"Oh"

Suddenly a little girl with long brown curls and ruby red lips dressed in a green dress and a matching green headband came running into the room and over to Blair.

"Mommy Mommy. Where's Daddy?" the little girl asked. The little girl was obviously Keira.

"He's at work baby, but he'll be home later I promise, he won't miss tucking you in on Christmas Eve" Blair promised her daughter.

"Mommy, where's Uncle Chuck?" Keira asked

"Oh I don't know honey, I'm sorry" Blair lied; she knew exactly where Chuck was. And she didn't want him to come round and see their daughter.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Blair sighed and went to answer it. When she opened the door she saw (the older) Chuck standing in the doorway holding a pink parcel.

"What do you want?" Blair whispered, her tone bitter.

"To see my daughter" Chuck replied

"I don't think so" Blair replied attempting to slam the door in Chuck's face. It didn't work and Chuck jammed his foot in the way. "Move your foot Bass" Blair almost yelled at him.

"No, let me see Keira, or I'll tell Nate she's mine" Chuck threatened.

"You wouldn't" Blair replied her teeth grinding together.

"Oh I would" Chuck replied. Suddenly Keira appeared clutching one of her dolls. Her face suddenly lit up when she saw Chuck.

"Uncle Chuck!!!" Keira squealed as she dropped the doll and ran over to him.

"Hey Keira" Chuck replied as he picked her up and swirled her around.

"Mommy you said that you didn't know where Uncle Chuck was" Keira accused her mother.

"Well I didn't sweetie, were actually just on our way out to see Nate" Blair said to Chuck who was still holding Keira in his arms.

"No we weren't Mommy, you were wrapping up Christmas presents to help Santa out remember" Keira replied. Well that's it! My plans gone out the window, way to go Keira!!! Blair thought to herself.

"Uncle Chuck I have something to show you!!! Remember the doll's house you bought me for my birthday? Well Grandad Harold bought me some new dolls for it" Keira explained happily.

"Well I'd love to see it" Chuck said about to put Keira down so that she could show him but was stopped by Blair.

"Now sweetie Uncle Chuck has work to do" Blair tried to explain to her little girl but Keira shook her head.

"No Mommy!!! I want Uncle Chuck to stay!!! I want to show him my new dolls!!!" Keira protested. Blair rolled her eyes, she was so like Blair and yet so like Chuck at the same time. "Please Mommy" Keira pleaded. Blair couldn't help but smile, she reminded her so much of Chuck when she did that.

"Please Mommy" Chuck also pleaded looking just like his daughter did moments ago.

"Ok then" Blair gave in and Chuck put Keira down, she immediately took his hand and led him into her bedroom. Blair sighed and shut the front door.

"Chuck do you want a coffee then?" Blair asked as she walked into Keira's room. She stopped at the doorway and watched how gentle Chuck was being with Keira. He was holding of her new dolls whilst Keira was rummaging in her dolls house attempting to find the other doll.

"I can't find her Uncle Chuck" Keira sighed. Suddenly her face lit up. "I Know! She'll be in the living room" Keira quickly got to her feet and dashed out of the room. Blair then entered.

"Do you want a coffee?" Blair repeated.

"Ok then" Chuck replied. Blair sat on the floor next to him. She sighed. "You ok?" Chuck asked. Blair looked around to make sure Keira was nowhere to be seen.

"Why are you doing this Bass?" Blair asked her tone harsh again.

"Doing what?" Chuck tried to look innocent.

"Coming around here. Using Keira to try to get close to me again" she said in her harsh tone.

"I'm not using Keira to get to you Blair. I just want to see my daughter" Chuck replied.

"She's not yours" Blair lied.

"Cut the crap Waldorf. I had a DNA test when she was 2 days old" Chuck said.

"You did what?!!!" Blair asked.

"I needed to know if she was mine or not" Chuck replied.

"Well congratulations Daddy, now you know" Blair said with sarcasm.

"Blair why didn't you ever tell Nate that she's mine?" Chuck asked.

"Because... then he'd hate me. He'd leave me and I'd be all alone with a kid. Plus he's always wanted a family"

"There are 3 things wrong with that sentence Waldorf. 1st he wouldn't hate you, he'd hate me. 2nd if he left you, you could be with me. And 3rd I've always wanted a family too. Don't I deserve to have a say in any of this? She's my daughter"

"Chuck I know that she's your daughter but you have to respect the fact that Nate's my husband and I love him. And he thinks that Keira's his and its gonna stay that way and for future reference Bass, I'm and Archibald now so you can't call me Waldorf anymore."

"So what you just gonna let him think that Keira's his all his life, all her life?! You can tell Nathaniel whatever crap you want but I won't let you tell it to my daughter. It's not fair to Keira!!! She needs to know I'm her Daddy not her Uncle Chuck!!!" Chuck almost yelled.

"So what your gonna tell them are you? Go on Chuck just try it. How the hell are you going to explain to her that the person she calls 'Daddy' has no relation to her whatsoever and her 'Uncle Chuck' is really her Daddy? How the hell will you explain that to a 3 ½ year old girl eh?" Blair yelled almost in tears.

"I have no idea Blair. But I want her to know!!! She needs to know!!!"

"NO!!! Chuck just STOP!!! STOP IT NOW!!!" Blair yelled.

"Blair, please" Chuck took Blair's hand in his. "We'll get through it together Blair, just like when we were younger" he was pleading with her now. Blair looked into his eyes and was just about to put her other hand on Chuck's when suddenly Keira ran into the room.

"I found her Uncle Chuck! She was in the hallway!" Keira announced running over to Blair and Chuck. Then Keira saw them holding hands "Mommy... Why are you and Uncle Chuck holding hands?" she asked. Blair quickly got her hand out of Chuck's gentle grip.

"Well... urm Uncle Chuck and I were just urm... urm" she looked at Chuck desperately.

"We were playing a game Keira. A boring old grown up game. It was so boring that we stopped" Chuck lied. He saw a teardrop fall from Blair's eye.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Keira asked

"Oh I've just got something in my eye, that's all" Blair lied the she got up and left the room. Keira went and sat next to Chuck. Chuck smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So... What's this one called?" asked Chuck pointing towards the doll in Keira's hand.

"Audrey" Keira responded and Chuck's smile widened. Oh how his little girl reminded him of Blair.

"So wait. My little girl doesn't know I'm her Dad?" the younger Chuck asked. Jack shook his head.

"Why don't I tell Nate?" Chuck asked his Uncle.

"Oh you do. And then it all kicks off. Nate beats you up, then kicks Blair and Keira out and they have to come and live with you for a while. Then Nate forgives Blair and lets her and Keira live with him again, then Blair stops you seeing Keira and you basically get drunk and bang anything with boobs" Jack explained.

"God I suck as a Dad don't I?"

"Yep pretty much. But at least you have your money right?"

"My money? I couldn't care less about money!!! I care about my little girl!!! And Blair!!! I couldn't give a shit about money!!!" Chuck almost yelled at his Uncle.

"Well that's good news because that's running out too. Soon you'll be wifeless, childless and poor. Ah well maybe you could get a job working for Dan Humphrey's book company eh?" Jack said.

"I wanna know my daughter" Chuck said to Jack. Jack shook his head.

"It's too late now Chuck" Jack smirked.

"But my Mom, she said that I could change the future" Chuck said. It was true Evelyn did.

"Well... I guess she lied to you. Ah well at least I get the company" Jack smirked and then chuckled.

"You what?!!!"

"Yeah I get the company. Oh well every cloud eh?" Jack chuckled as he placed his hand on Chuck's shoulder.

Read and review please? Xoxo =]


	5. The Wedding Day

**I'm sorry that this took me so long I've just been so busy with Christmas and everything anyways here it goes hope u all like it. ****  
Oh and don't forget to review ****  
And Merry Christmas! ****  
Ps: Gossip Girl isn't mine sadly, I wish it was. Lol **

Chuck woke up in his wardrobe, baseball bat on the floor. He was baffled. Was it a dream? Did he have too much to drink last night and end up hallucinating? This was all too much for Chuck. All he knew was that he loved Blair and his head kind of hurt a lot.

He got up, shoved a T-shirt, a pair of a jeans and a pair of loafers on then grabbed his phone and ran out of the door. He didn't wait for the elevator and took the stairs instead and on the way down he rang Arthur and told him to meet him at the front. When he got into the limo he huffed.

"Where to Mr Bass?" Arthur asked

"The Waldorf's and hurry" Chuck replied. He was going to stop this wedding and he didn't care who he'd upset or annoy or how many red lights he'd go through in the process. He was going to make Blair his again no matter what it took. He took out his phone and dialled her number.

"Hey its Blair, you know what to do" came her voice on the answering machine. Chuck sighed then spoke.

"Hey Blair its Chuck. I hope your still at the penthouse because I'm coming over" then he shut his phone and placed it into his pocket.

When he arrived at the penthouse he saw a wedding car. He breathed a sigh of relief; at least they hadn't left yet. Then he saw Serena. He got out of the car and shouted her.

"Serena!" she didn't look at him but he knew that she knew he was there.

"SERENA!!!" Chuck called again. In the car he could see a brunette bun with a tiara. God she looked beautiful even if it was from behind. Serena looked at Chuck and climbed into the car. As the car began to speed away Chuck found himself running towards it. "Stop!!! STOP! STOP THE CAR!!!" Chuck called.

Inside the car Blair fumbled with her dress. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but she couldn't get Chuck out of her head. She hadn't seen him for nearly a week in reality, but every night he was in her dreams, haunting her and refusing to leave her alone, shoving the past back up in her face. She was pulled out of her daze and back to reality when the driver said "Ms. There is a man running after the car, should I stop?"

"No, no just keep going" Serena replied before Blair had even turned around to see who the man was. Blair gave her best friend a strange look.

"A man Serena?"

"It was no one B"

"Serena who was it?"

"No one I've never seen them before in my life. Oh B don't look like that, this is your wedding day" said Serena taking Blair's hand.

"Yeah I know, your right S this is my wedding day. Nothing will spoil this, not even Chuck" Blair said with a smile. Serena looked slightly worried.

"Chuck?"

Outside Chuck was still running after the car but it quickly sped away. He sighed, he had a stitch but he didn't care. 'Oh great Chuck, way to go you lost her once again Congrats' a voice in his head said. The voice was right he had lost Blair, the one good thing in his life. Chuck sighed. Then another little voice came into his head, Chuck liked this voice more. It told him to keep trying. So that's what Chuck would do. But first he needed something more suited to a wedding.

Blair had arrived at the St Thomas church. Serena got out to see if Nate was there yet. Blair sat in the car and brushed imaginary lint off of her white wedding dress. Serena opened the door with her phone in her hand.

"Dan said that there's very heavy traffic. They'll be about 10 to 15 minutes" Serena informed Blair. Blair nodded. "Ok that's fine we'll see you soon" Serena said into the phone before ending the call and putting the phone into her purse. She smiled at Blair. "We can go in and wait for them inside B, then when they get here you can walk down the aisle" Serena said. Blair nodded and got out of the car.

Chuck had just come out of a Wedding shop. He had on a grey suit, a light purple shirt and a purple patterned tie. He was definitely 'crash the wedding' material. He got in his limo and told Arthur to go to St Thomas church.

When they were inside the church Serena took Blair to a small room at the front of the church.

"Here you go B. Then when Nate arrives you can still walk down the aisle without him seeing you before."

Blair nodded "Thanks S"

"Ok well the priest just wants to talk to me, will you be ok for 10 minutes?" Serena asked.

"Yeah sure anyway I need to put on my something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Blair said as she reached for Serena's purse and got them out.

"Ok then B" Serena said as she walked out the door.

When Chuck arrived he breathed a sigh of relief. Nate's car hadn't yet arrived. He got out of the limo and sprinted inside. When he was inside he saw Serena in her purple bridesmaid dress chatting to the priest. Luckily neither of them saw him and Chuck was able to sneak into a small room where he heard Blair muttering "oh God" to herself. He opened the door and immediately saw her stood in front of a mirror attempting to put on a blue diamond necklace. Her hair was in a perfect bun with a pin in it and a tiara and her dress was long and strapless with diamonds on the bodice. On her wrist sat a silver Tiffany bracelet. She hadn't noticed him yet so Chuck thought he'd make his presence noticed. He took a deep breath.

"Need a hand with that?" he asked. She immediately spun around.

"Chuck? What are you doing here?" she asked startled. He walked over to her and spun her around, then he took the necklace from her and fastened it around her neck. They both looked at each other in the mirror before Blair spun herself back around to face him. "You didn't answer my question" she said.

"I know. I wanted to tell you something"

"What do you want to tell me Chuck? And make it quick because in case you haven't noticed I'm getting married soon"

"I know. Blair I love you"

"What? Chuck!!! Wait... have you been drinking?" she asked him.

"No, Blair I'm not drunk, I need you to tell me why you're marrying Nate"

"Because I love him"

"Stop lying Waldorf. You're forgetting I know you better than I know myself"

"I'm not lying I do love Nate"

"More than you love me?"

"Yes"

"Well that's a lie"

"Is not!"

"Yeah it is. Blair listen to me because this is gonna sound just so crazy"

"Go on" Blair said in a sceptical voice.

"Have you ever seen 'A Christmas Carol'?" Chuck asked. Blair nodded. "Well you know how Scrooge gets visited by 3 ghosts. Well last night I was visited by them. My past was my Dad and he showed me our first Christmas we knew each other in kindergarten remember when you made me that purple Christmas card?"

Blair nodded again "and you made me that pink glittery one"

"Yeah. And then my 2nd was my Mother"

"Your Mother?"

"Yeah oh Blair she was everything I've ever dreamed about, she was so lovely. And beautiful" Blair smiled at him. "And then my 3rd Ghost was Jack"

"Jack? But Chuck I don't understand, Jack isn't dead. How could he be a ghost?"

"Well it turns out you don't have to be dead to be a Ghost, and he showed us our future. Blair it was awful, you marry Nate but then he cheats on you and you sleep with me, then you find out your pregnant then you and Nate get back together and you pretend the baby's his and then when she's born we name her Keira. She is so beautiful Blair. And then you don't let me see her so eventually I tell Nathaniel and well he gets mad and kicks you and Keira out, then you come and live with me for a bit but eventually Nate forgives you and you go back to him." Chuck announced. Blair's eyes began to fill with tears.

"He cheats on me? Who with?" she asked

"Serena. Blair I'm sorry"

"And we have a baby"

"Yeah, Blair she is so perfect, she's called Keira"

"Keira?"

"Yeah"

"So will all of this happen if I marry Nate?" Blair asked tears running down her face. Chuck nodded. Blair's knees went weak and Chuck caught her just in time as she fell. He held her in a tight hug and let her cry into his suit. "I want my little Girl to know her real Daddy" she cried. I know, Blair its ok" Chuck soothed. Just then Blair heard footsteps approaching the door. Chuck got up and hid behind a curtain. "Shh" he whispered. Blair got up and stood in front of the mirror again. The door opened and Serena walked in with a smile on her face.

"B!!! B!!! He's here; you're soon to be husband is finally here!!!" Serena sang. Blair could hardly look at her. A: Because she was still crying and B: Because Serena was going to sleep with Nate in the future. Serena saw Blair crying and ran over to her.

"B, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Serena asked. Blair was about to tell Serena the truth when she saw the curtain move slightly.

"I'm just all emotional that's all. I'll be 2 minutes ok?" Blair lied to her best friend.

"Ok, I'll wait outside then" Serena said as she left the room. When she was gone Blair walked over to the curtain and pulled it away from Chuck.

"So do you believe me about the ghost thing?" Chuck asked. Blair nodded.

"What am I gonna do Chuck?" Blair asked him.

"Don't marry Nate" Chuck replied

"But Chuck I..." Blair was cut off by Chuck kneeling on one knee before her and going into his pocket and pulling out a box. Blair gasped. "Oh Chuck..." she began but was cut off when he opened the box to reveal a stunning diamond ring.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, I love you, always have, always will. Don't marry Nate. Marry me instead, I will make you so happy and I promise never to cheat on you or lie or anything like that." He put his head against her abdomen "Then we can have our beautiful baby Girl Keira and bring her up as one big happy family." He kissed her stomach "I promise. Will you marry me?" Chuck asked as he looked up at her. Blair was gobsmacked. Chuck Bass was proposing to Blair Waldorf. She stared at him for what seemed to be a lifetime. "Please?" Chuck asked. Blair smiled at him.

"Yes, of course I will" she answered. That was all Chuck needed to hear. He took Nate's gold engagement ring off and put it on the floor, then he slid his engagement ring on her finger and stood up. She immediately leapt into his arms and kissed him. "I love you so much" Chuck said inbetween kisses. "I love you too" Blair replied.

After about a minute of kissing Blair pulled away and looked at him. "Chuck" she began. "What are we gonna do about telling our guests that they have to go home, and Nate. He'll hate me" Blair said in a worried tone.

"He won't hate you, he'll hate me" Chuck replied. Blair looked worried.

"What do we do?" Blair asked. Chuck spotted a card on the table.

"What's this?" Chuck asked picking the card up.

"A card from Serena" Blair replied. Chuck smiled at Blair.

"Well would you mind if we used this to write a note instead of telling Nate?"Chuck asked with a smirk on his face as he opened the envelope and pulled out the card.

"No, no of course not" Blair smiled as she walked over to him; he ripped the card in half, took a pen from his pocket and handed it to Blair, she took it and wrote. When he finished he looked at Blair.

"You sure?" he asked her. She responded with a kiss. Chuck then took her hand and opened the door. When they had left the room they noticed Serena and Harold. Luckily they were looking towards the door and Blair and Chuck managed to slip out of the door unseen.

About 2 minutes later Serena became suspicious about where Blair had got to.

"I'll just go and check on Blair" Serena announced to Harold.

"Ok" Harold replied as Serena walked off. When Serena entered the room she called out to Blair. When she didn't answer Serena began to search for her best friend. When Serena came across the table she found 2 notes. One of them had _'Serena, Daddy and Guests'_ on it and the other had _'Nate'_ on it. Serena picked up the one that had her name on it and read it.

_Dear Serena, Daddy and Guests,_

_I am so sorry but I can't do this. I love Nate so much but somehow I love Chuck more, he's always been the one. Thank you for all coming but I regret to tell you that this wedding will not be happening as I have left with Chuck Bass and am marrying him._

_-Blair Waldorf_

Serena was gobsmacked Blair was going to marry Chuck. "But how?" Serena thought to herself. Just then she noticed Nate's engagement ring and the empty ring box on the floor. Somehow Chuck had managed to sneak in here and propose to her. Then the two of them had managed to sneak out of here unseen. "Oh My God" Serena said to herself before taking the other card piece with Nate's name on it and calling "Harold"

Serena walked the aisle with a sad expression on her face. Nate looked so excited; she couldn't believe that Blair and Chuck would do this to him. She had read Nate's note and it was more heartbreaking than hers.

"Serena? Where's Blair?" Nate asked a smile still on his face. Serena sighed and handed him the note.

"I'm so sorry Nate" Serena said apologetically. Nate took the note and read it.

_Dear Nate,_

_I'm so sorry Nate please don't hate me but I can't go through with this wedding. I love you but I love Chuck more, it's always been him ever since we were little kids I've loved him but I always pushed it to the back of my mind. I know that you won't want to hear this but when I'm with him I am truly happy. And you definitely won't want to hear this part but you need to: Chuck proposed right before I wrote this letter and I accepted. I'm sorry. Please don't blame Chuck for any of this it was all me. I'm sorry._

_-Blair _

Nate felt like he was going to faint. Blair had left him stood at the altar for _Chuck Bass_? He wanted to hunt Chuck down and strangle him with his bowtie. But then that would make Blair hate him and Nate didn't want that so instead he told Serena to read her note out to all of the guest's and then he left. He couldn't stand in that church with all of those eyes on him, watching him any longer. He had to get out, get away from it all so that's exactly what he did. As he left he muttered: "Stupid New York traffic. If I wouldn't have been held up she would've married me not Chuck"

Blair and Chuck were now sat in the limo drinking champagne. Chuck looked over at his beautiful fiancé and smiled at her, she smiled back at him.

"Merry Christmas Blair" Chuck said taking hold of her waist and sitting her on his lap. She giggled.

"Oh my God! I completely forgot it was Christmas day" Blair said as she kissed Chuck.

The End

**Don't worry I intend to write Blair and Chuck's wedding day and if they ever actually have their baby Keira =] ps: thank you so so so so so much to everyone who read this story, added it to their favs and reviewed I love reviews there my fave ones haha lol BTW merry Christmas. xoxo **


	6. The End

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this chapter took so long but it's a long one and the final one. Hope you all love it and remember REVIEW PLEASE?!!!! Love you all xoxo Beth xxxx

P.S: this has more fluff than you could stuff into a giant teddy bear lol and it has some Serenate in it (I couldn't help myself, I was gonna do it so it was Nate and Jenny but Jenny is really annoying me at the moment and I love Nate, he's really funny, so from now on I'm team: Nate & Serena and Chuck & Blair

Blair stood at the mirror attempting to put on her blue diamond necklace. Serena walked in.

"Oh B you look absolutely stunning" Serena said to Blair as she walked over to her ad fastened the necklace. Blair was so nervous she was shaking.

"Thanks S. Is he here?" Blair asked. Serena nodded.

"Everyone's here. Blair Chuck is gonna die when he sees you"

"I hope not. I don't want a dead groom" Blair joked. They both laughed before Serena took Blair's hands.

"You ready?" the blonde asked. Blair nodded then Serena led Blair outside.

Blair's Dad was stood there in his tuxedo. Harold smiled at his daughter.

"How do I look Daddy?" she asked him

"Like a Princess" Harold replied pulling his daughter into a tight hug.

"Thank you Daddy" Blair said as Serena awwed.

Chuck stood at the altar shaking. Nate, his best man saw this and began to laugh.

"You nervous?" Nate asked smirking. Chuck nodded "pity you still have stage fright eh?" Nate joked. Chuck gave him a death glare and he quickly shut up. Suddenly Serena appeared at the arch way in her purple dress holding a bouquet of pink and purple peonies and began to walk down the aisle. Nate gasped "Oh my God. Doesn't she look beautiful?" Nate said star struck. Chuck sighed.

"Yes Nate" he replied as he smiled at his step sister as she approached the altar. Nate was still staring at Serena when the wedding march began to play. Chuck stood up straight and took a deep breath. Then Blair appeared in her Eleanor Waldorf original white dress. She had Harold on her arm. She looked stunning. Chuck wanted to run straight over to her, wrap her in his arms and kiss her that second but had to restrain himself and she was quickly facing him, Harold still at her side (Chuck wondered if she had ran down the aisle).

"Thank you Daddy" Blair said as she kissed his cheek. Chuck felt sad his father and mother weren't there. Suddenly he noticed a grey haired man in a suit and a brunette woman holding onto his arm. It was Chuck's mother and father. His father looked at him and nodded then smiled whilst Evelyn wiped the tears from her eyes with one of Bart's hankies. Chuck smiled back and then looked back to his fiancé who was still talking to her Dad.

"Thank you Daddy" Blair said as she kissed his cheek.

"Your welcome Blair Bear" Harold replied as he let go of her arm. Then he turned to Chuck and extended his hand "Look after her won't you?" Harold asked Chuck looked at Blair and nodded.

"Oh I will" he replied. Then Harold left his daughter and her fiancé and went and sat in between Eleanor and Roman. Chuck turned to Blair and extended his hand. Blair took it and stood with him. Then the minister began.

"Dear friends, family. We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Charles Bartholomew Bass and Blair Cornelia Waldorf. First of all the best man would like to say a few words to the bride and groom" Nate stepped up to the altar.

"Hey, God this is nerve wracking" he began and Blair and Chuck giggled. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Nathaniel Archibald. I remember the first time Chuck told me he was gonna marry Blair. We were 17 and me and Chuck were hanging out in his suite and he said to me: Nate, what do you want to be doing 5 years from now? And I said that I didn't have a clue, probably going to Dartmouth and having a Girlfriend. Chuck smiled and he said back to me: You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna marry Blair Cornelia Waldorf. And I laughed at him at the time, they'd only been dating for a week. But here he is today with her and I couldn't be more happy for the both of them." Nate looked at Blair and Chuck and smiled then went back to stand by Chuck's side. Then the priest came back to the altar.

"Thank you Nathaniel" the priest thanked Nate. And now we shall hear another story but from Miss Serena Van Der Woodsen. Serena went to stand at the altar.

"Hi, I'm Serena Van Der Woodsen. I remember the first time Blair told me she loved Chuck. We had both just turned 17 and were out shopping. I was asking her if Nate had spoken to her yet and she shook her head and said to me: I don't care about Nate anymore, S. I care about Chuck Bass. I want him now, he is my future and I love him. And finally Blair's got what she wanted. And Chuck, I can remember when you told me that you wanted to marry Blair. We were 6, Nate was out sailing with his grandfather and me, Chuck and Blair were at Blair's house about to watch a movie, Blair was in the kitchen getting the popcorn, and Chuck whispered to me: "Hey S! Can I tell you a secret? Well you know Blair? I'm gonna marry her, and she's gonna be my wife and were gonna have a big house and live happily ever after." And I said: "But Chuck, how?" And he said: "You'll see S, you'll see." And now I do see congratulations Chuck and Blair. And now I'd like to finish with a poem called 'The Best Is Yet To Be' that Nate was supposed to be reading out but then got too nervous haha. _'__On your joyful wedding day, You begin a brand new life. Friends and family give their gifts. To joyful husband, blissful wife. But the greatest gift you'll ever get, A gift from heaven above, Is love forever, ending never, Everlasting love. You'll share life's joy and pleasure; You'll have plenty of that, it's true. But love is the real treasure. For your new spouse and you. And if life hands you challenges, As it does to one and all, Your love will hold you steady, And never let you fall. Your wedding day is full of joy; Tomorrow you cannot see. But one thing's sure for the two of you: The best is yet to be."_ Then Serena left and stood next to Blair. Then the priest came back to the altar.

"Now I will read a poem by _Corinthians 13:4-8 '__ Love is patient, Love is kind, It does not envy, it does not boast, It is not proud, it is not rude, It is not self-seeking, It is not easily angered, It keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth. Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends. Love never fails'_ when the priest had finished he introduced Harold to come up and read their final poem. Harold stood at the altar and took a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"For My Daughter: From the first day that I held you and looked into your eyes, I thought I knew the road ahead but each day brought surprise. I promised to delight you, with new and wondrous things, but truth be told the delight was mine, each time you spread your wings. I tried to give you freedom, yet shelter you from harm, it would have been so simple, just to keep you safe and warm. But your spirit always boundless needed room for you to soar, and I watched with awe and pride, as you opened each new door. Now you're getting married, your life begins anew, like the moment I first held you, my love will go with you. Love, Dad" Harold finished and looked over at Blair and Chuck. Blair was beginning to cry and Chuck looked as though he was welling up too. The priest came back to the altar and Harold took his seat.

"Now before we start the vows. Does anyone have any reason why this couple should not be married. If so, speak now or forever hold your peace" Blair and Chuck turned to stare at all their guests. Something in Nate's head screamed 'YES!!! I OBJECT. CHUCK STOLE BLAIR AWAY FROM ME!!!' but Nate pushed this voice to the back of his head. He had Serena now. And that was all that mattered. So the priest continued. "Blair, would you like to start by saying your own vows?" the priest asked her. Blair nodded.

"Today, Chuck I join my life to yours, not merely as your wife, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes again. Chuck smiled at her and mouthed 'I love you' at her. Then she smiled.

"And Charles you would like to say your words?" the preist asked Chuck. Chuck nodded.

"Blair, you have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life." Blair's tears began to run down her face but she quickly blinked them away.

"Now Blair would you like to repeat after me?" the priest asked. Blair nodded. "I Blair Cornelia Waldorf, take you Charles Bartholomew Bass, to be my wedded husband." Blair nodded and repeated.

"I Blair Cornelia Waldorf, take you Charles Bartholomew Bass, to be my wedded husband." Chuck smiled at her and she smiled back. Still holding his hand.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward" the priest continued.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward" Blair repeated.

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Blair replied.

"Well Blair that's you done. Now Charles" the priest said turning to Chuck. "I Charles Bartholomew Bass, take you Blair Cornelia Waldorf, to be my wedded Wife." Chuck nodded and repeated.

"I Charles Bartholomew Bass, take you Blair Cornelia Waldorf, to be my wedded Wife." Chuck nodded and repeated.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward" the priest continued.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward" Chuck repeated.

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Chuck finished smiling at Blair.

"Well then may I have the rings please?" the priest asked turning to Nate. Nate nodded and dug in his pocket and got them out then handed them to the priest. "Thank you" the priest said as he took the rings from Nate and handed Blair's one to Chuck.

"Blair, I've loved you from the first time I saw you" he placed the ring on Blair's finger. "And I promise you that I will keep on loving you forever" he kissed her hand and Blair blushed. She felt something moving in her stomach, it was the butterflies. Then it was her turn, she took the ring off of the priest.

"Chuck Bass, I love you. I always have and I always will" she placed the ring on Chuck's finger. "And I cannot wait to be your wife and be yours forever" she began crying again and had to quickly wipe the tears away.

"Well by the power vested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" the priest said turning to Chuck.

"Finally" Chuck said as he tipped Blair over and kissed her. Then everyone applauded and they walked down the aisle hand in hand.

2 years later:

Chuck Bass was sat in a meeting thinking about his and Blair's "Baby Making." Blair was determined to fall pregnant with the little Girl Jack Bass had showed Chuck all those years ago. Chuck was pulled out of his daydream when a man asked him a question.

"What?" asked Chuck confused. The man sighed.

"I said: What do you think about the building of 52nd street and making it into a new office?"

"Urm..." Chuck began. Suddenly his phone rang. Chuck breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled the phone out of his pocket. "I'm sorry but I have to take this" Chuck apologised answering the call. "Hey baby what is it?" Chuck asked.

"You need to come home, now" Blair said into the phone.

"Now? Honey I'm kind of in a meeting" Chuck attempted to plead looking at his colleagues who were staring at him.

"Yes now. It's important" she replied.

"Ok. I'll see you in 10. Blair is everything ok? You sound like you've been crying"

"Just come home ok" she pleaded.

"Ok"

"Chuck, I love you" she said into the phone.

"I love you too" Chuck said before he ended the call and got up. "I'm terribly sorry but I have to leave, my wife needs me. I'm sorry" he apologised before walking towards the door.

"Mr Bass, what are we going to do about the building?" the man asked Chuck.

"We'll meet again tomorrow. I'm sorry but this is an emergency" Chuck said as he let the room.

Chuck entered the penthouse searching for Blair. He eventually found her sat on the bed reading instructions to something.

"Hey" he said as he came to sit on the bed next to her and took her hand. "What's the emergency" he asked. She looked up at him. He could see she'd been crying

"I...I...I think I'm...P...P...P...pregnant" she said shaking. He tried to remain calm but his heart felt like it was going to go through his chest any minute.

"What makes you think?" he asked her.

"I've been sick for th past week." She began, this was true. "And I've been really sleepy" also true. "My boobs hurt" he had noticed how she winced when they had sex. "I can smell everything" he remembered last week when she made him take a shower because she thought he stunk of aftershave. "And I keep having these weird mood swings" this was definitely true. He remembered last week when he left his brief case at home, he came back for it and she threw it at his face and screamed at him, then she started crying.

"Have you taken a test sweetheart?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No. I wanted to wait for you so that we could do it together." She said handing him the instructions. He looked at them _**'How to use a pregnancy test'**_

"Ok" he kissed her hand. Do you want to do it now?" he asked her. She nodded and he stood up still holding her hand. "Where's the test?" he asked her. She went into the side drawer on the nightstand and pulled out a carrier bag with 3 boxes in it. Chuck looked confused.

"All the pregnancy websites say that it's best to take 3 tests, just to make sure" she announced.

"Ok then" he replied as they walked into the bathroom.

After peeing on all 3 of the sticks they had to wait for them to work. Blair sat on the toilet seat whilst Chuck sat on the edge of the bathtub. Blair was twiddling her thumbs and Chuck could tell that she was really nervous.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah... Well no not really I'm just so nervous" she admitted.

"Me too" he admitted taking her hand. Suddenly the timer went off. "You ready?" he asked her nervously.

"Yes" she said smiling. He smiled back at her.

"I love you Blair Cornelia Bass"

"I love you too Charles Bartholomew Bass" Blair said before she picked up the first test and turned to Chuck. "It's urm...It's" she looked down at her entwined fingers. "It's positive". Chuck's face immediately lit up.

"Positive?" he asked her in a shaky voice. Blair nodded then she picked up the next one.

"Positive" she announced tears forming in her eyes. Chuck smiled even more.

"2/3" he joked and Blair giggled. Then she let him pick up the last one. "Positive" he confirmed and Blair began to cry.

"I'm pregnant?" she asked him. Chuck nodded tears beginning to form in his eyes too. "Were having a baby?" she asked him.

"Yeah were having a baby" Chuck confirmed as he put his hand on Blair's stomach and kissed her. Then they hugged.

8 months later:

"I HATE YOU!!!" Blair screamed at her husband.

"You were the one who wanted a baby" Chuck shot back.

"You wanted one too you Bass-Arhhhh owww" she was cut off by anther contraction. "Owww!!!! CHUCK MAKE IT STOP!!!" She screamed.

"I can't baby I don't know how" he replied softly brushing the hair out of her sweaty face.

"It shouldn't be long now Blair" the midwife attempted to assure Blair.

"See Blair it won't be long until we see our beautiful little baby" Chuck soothed holding Blair's hand.

"So do you still want to have a little Girl Mrs Bass?" the midwife asked. Blair nodded and tried to smile before she screamed again.

"Owwww!!! OH MY GOD!!! THIS HURTS SO MUCH CHUCK!!! OWW!!" Blair screamed as she squeezed Chuck's hand tighter.

"OWWW!!! God Blair are you trying to break my hand?!!!" Chuck screamed.

"YES!!!" Blair screamed.

"Ok well Blair it looks like you're ready to start pushing" the midwife announced. Blair looked terrified.

"Chuck..." she began. Chuck quickly kissed her.

"It's ok baby, I'm right here" Chuck soothed.

"Ok Mrs Bass on your next contraction I want you to push ok?" the midwife said. Blair nodded and then screamed. "Ok push" the midwife said.

"OWWWWWWW!!!!!" Blair screamed Chuck winced he hated to see Blair in pain and screaming, this loud!

"Push!" the midwife said again.

"Owww!" Blair screamed as she pushed.

"Push" the midwife repeated.

"ARGH!!! OWWWWW, CHUCK PLEASE OWW MAKE IT STOP" Blair cried.

"Ok Blair, I can see a head so you'll only need about 4 more pushes, then your done" the midwife announced.

"Hear that sweetheart? Only 4 more pushes until we see our gorgeous little baby" Chuck said encouragingly as he kissed Blair's forehead.

"Ok Mrs Bass, push again" the midwife said

"OWW OWWW OWW OWWW OWW!!!" Blair screamed.

"Ok 3 more to go" Chuck said encouragingly.

"OWWWW!!!"

"2 more and then that's it!" the midwife said encouragingly.

"Oww!!! I can't, Chuck I can't" Blair sobbed.

"Yes you can ok? Come on Blair just 2 more pushes then our baby's out"

"Chuck I can't" Blair sobbed.

"Yes you can. Come on Blair 2 more pushes until we see our little Girl!" Chuck said encouragingly kissing Blair's hand.

"Blair, just hold onto Chuck's hand real tight and give me the biggest push you can do ok?" the midwife said.

"Ok" Blair said.

"Right, push!!!"

"Come on Blair push!!!" Chuck said encouragingly.

"OWW OWWW OWW OWW!!!" Blair screamed squeezing Chuck's hand.

"Biggest push ever now Blair" the midwife said. Blair nodded. "Push"

"Come on Blair just one more push!!!" Chuck said encouragingly.

"OWWW OWWWW OWWW OWWW ARGH!!!OWWW"

"Well done Blair" the midwife said.

"Is the baby born yet?" Blair asked still shrieking. The midwife nodded. "Is it ok?" Blair asked. The midwife nodded again.

"Yes its absolutely fine. Congratulations Blair, you and Chuck have a beautiful little Girl" the midwife replied. Blair began to cry eve more.

"A...A...A...Girl?" Blair asked crying.

"Yes a beautiful little Girl" the midwife replied. Suddenly without warning both Blair and Chuck began to cry.

"Would you like to hold her?" the nurse asked. Blair's arms automatically shot out and the baby was placed into them.

"Oh...Hi baby, do you remember me? I'm your Mommy" Blair looked at Chuck who had the biggest beaming smile she'd ever seen anyone with. "And that's your Daddy" Blair said showing her daughter her Dad. But Blair soon had to give the baby back to the midwife to get her cleaned up and measured and weighed and things like that.

A few hours later:

Serena and Nate had just left after visiting their new niece. Blair and the baby were both fast asleep. Chuck was reading all of his texts. He had one from Harold, Roman, Eleanor, Cyrus, Lily, Eric, Dan, Jenny, Rufus, His secretary, Arthur and his colleagues. He had just finished reading all of the texts when he received a Gossip Girl blast:

_The Princess is here!!! Yes hello Upper East Siders and it looks like the most famous baby on the UES has been born. Apparently that baby was born at around 5am. Don't worry your little heads kiddies, Queen B and the baby are ok. Congrats Mr and Mrs Bass you both deserve it!!! Xoxo Gossip Girl _

Then the baby woke up and began whimpering. Chuck put the phone into his pocket and went over to the crib. She was beginning to cry so Chuck picked her up into his arms and took her over to the window.

"There there baby, don't cry. Daddy's here now. Shh we don't want to wake Mommy up now do we? You wanna know something? You and your Mommy are the most important people in the whole world to me. And me and Mommy, were gonna keep you safe" he kissed her forehead. "Yes we are" the baby then closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

"Chuck?" a voice called Chuck turned around to see Blair sitting up in her bed. Chuck walked over to the bed holding Keira in his arms.

"Hey" he replied. "You ok?" he asked her sitting on the edge of the bed. She nodded.

"Yeah" she looked at the baby sleeping in Chuck's arms. "She is so beautiful". Chuck nodded.

"Just like her Mommy" Chuck said kissing Blair.

"What are we gonna call her?" Blair asked.

"I thought you wanted to call her Keira" Chuck said.

"I do, wait why did we call her Keira in the first place?" Blair asked.

"You said that Audrey was too old fashioned so you called her Keira after Keira Knightly instead" Chuck said remembering his talk with Jack.

"Oh. So it's Keira Bass? We need a name to go inbetween" Blair said kissing Chuck again.

"How about Blair?" Chuck asked. Blair shook her head.

"How about Evelyn? After your Mother" Blair said as she stroked the baby's hair with her finger.

"How about Keira Evelyn Blair Bass?" Chuck asked. Blair nodded her head.

"Perfect" she agreed kissing the baby's nose.

3 ½ years later:

Blair sat in her, Chuck and Keira's apartment in a red dress and a matching red headband wrapping presents. Keira, dressed in a green dress and a matching green headband with ruby red lips and long brown curls came running into the room and over to Blair.

"Mommy Mommy. Where's Daddy?" the little girl asked.

"He's at work baby, but he'll be home later I promise, he won't miss tucking you in on Christmas Eve" Blair promised her daughter.

"Ok Mommy. Can I have a cookie please?" Keira asked.

"Yes of course you can princess go and asked Dorota for one" Blair replied stroking her daughters hair before Keira ran off in search of Dorota and cookies. A few minutes later the door opened and Keira ran to it with a snowman cookie in her hand.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!!!" she screamed excitedly running over to her Dad who immediately picked her up.

"Hey princess you ok?" he asked as he stroked her curls.

"Yes Daddy, Mommy and me were just wrapping up some presents to help Santa out" Keira announced taking a bite out of her snowman cookie.

"Oh that sounds like fun, where is your Mommy?" Chuck asked looking around for Blair.

"She's right here" Blair said as she appeared.

"Hi honey" Chuck said as Blair walked up to him and kissed him.

"Hi, how was work?" she asked.

"Same old, same old. A bit boring" he replied.

"Daddy?" Keira asked pulling on her Dad's tie.

"Yes princess?"

"Are you going to help me and Mommy finish helping Santa to wrap up the presents?" Keira asked.

"Of course" Chuck replied

"Yay" Keira said happily.

"Mommy, are Auntie Serena, Uncle Nate and Ellie coming around later?" Keira asked her Mother. Blair nodded.

"Yes sweetie they are." Blair replied.

"Shall we go and do this wrapping up then?" Chuck asked. Keira nodded.

"Yes Daddy, come on Mommy" she said as Chuck carried her into the living room.

The End xxxx

A/N: So what did you think BTW Ellie is Nate and Serena's little Girl, who's the same age as Keira and Nate and Serena are married XOXO


End file.
